Feathered Conflict: Discovering the Reason
Introduction The next day Markus had gather the team who would explore the Drake-Lord's Hut. Gathered around the table was Markus and Cynteria of course along with Itachi, Motoko and Chloe. "Ok we're gonna make out way to the hut only issue is we need to go through The Cruse Tombs and past Black Claw Tower....." Said Markus looking at the map. "Hmmmm well that sounds lovely don't it?" "We have Way different opinions on what sounds lovely" Cynteria said with a raised eyebrow at them, she really was suprised that stuff like this came to them like normal. "Don't worry new girl, after a while it kind of grows on you, but he's right. It will be interesting to see how it will go" Chloe said with a grin on her face, making Cynteria sweatdrop. "Well we could go the long way and through the Rock Drake nesting grounds if you like?" Smiekd Markus pointing to the point on the map that had a large skull and crossbones above the name. "That'll take us a week to get through safely." "Oh lets go!" Said Itachi smiling. "With me around we could taek half the time." "Yeah we'll leave you as a distraction...." Said Motoko holding her head in her hand. "Oh no you don't!" Chloe said grabbing the two, "you guys aren't going anywhere near that spot, you're gonna leave this to the grown-ups" She said giving the two the serious look, which made them both pout as she looked over at Markus, "If you need a distraction, I can handle it". "Oh no that's the normaly tactic...They'll taunt and use on the spot practical jokes to distract and annoy the target.....Works out well so far no injuries thanks to their training." Said Markus smirking with pride. "But we'll go through the tombs they won't be much of a problem just alot of skeletons, zombies, afew litches and other undead things." Chloe sighed as she let them go, making them both stuck their tounges out at her, causing her to bob them both on the head, leaving a comedic bump on their heads. "So where am I gonna be at?" Cynteria asked with a curious look on her face. "You'll be fight up front with us of course...No sense in letting you hand back." Said Markus rolling the map and walking towards the door. "Right lets go!" The group followed Markus towards the back gate just then Alice ran up waering her cloak. "Hey...Wait up!" She said catching her breath. "I'm coming with ya!" Markus smirked and nodded. "Ok lets go!" Cynteria followed along side the group, wondering what kind of trouble she was about to get into with this guild as they began their walk towards their first destination. They walked through the forest before coming onto a large metal gate that looked ancient, it's walls were in a state of disrepair and it had large tree filled gaps. "Well here we are the tombs.....Centuries ago a Dark Mage Cult used a necromancy spell to ressurect every one who died here as their warriors....Though they didn't relise the spell didn't give them control over the newly risen army." Said Markus pushing the gate open. "They also can't leave the graveyard....Which is lucky but it means anyone who wants to get to the peak of Drake-Claw Mountain has to walk through here." "Cool!" Said Alice with a big smirk on her face. "It's always fun when it's creepy and scary" Chloe said with a smile as she had Itachi and Motoko were right next to her. Cynteria looked at the group with a look of shock, not only were they in a dark guild of sorts, but people used forbidden magic in there, and they actually enjoyed it. "Ok if the rumours are correct form the Militia who went in last year that the leader is a powerful undead mage....He's guarded by two requip mages using The Knight style of that magic." Said Markus as he walked through the graves with the group. "Should be a fun fight, we'll need to kill them to clear this place out perminantly and get to the hut." "So nothing to difficult?" Asked Alice slightly sarcasticly." So what kind of undead we gonna face? Hope no plague ones..." "Nope regular necromancy zombies....Just wanna eat ya and mvoe on." Said Markus as he hopped over a gravestone and fell through a hole. "I found the entrance!" "Your legs broken?" Cynteria said with a worried tone as she went over to the hole, immedialty regretting even asking that question. "I fell 15 feet.....Even if i did break my legs i'd be up by the time you finished your sentance...." Said Markus as he gestured for everyone to come down. "If we follow this tunnel we'll reach the other side." Itachi and Motoko lept down landing next to Markus, they were quickly followed by the rest. "Hmmm there are a lack fo zombies here so far..." Said Itachi slightly annoyed. "Oh shut up....Or they'll all be on us." Said Motoko looking around nerviously. Suddenly the groans of people could he heard form both ends of the tunnel. MArkus sparked up ready for a fight as did the rest of the group. Cynteria placed her hands in the ground, feeling the vibrations of the ground, it felt like multiple people coming from both points, "I count 50 of them at least, and from both sides" She told Markus. "Fine with me, I've been meaning to let off some steam ever sine Someone ruined my favorite clothes by playing tag in my room" Chloe had a comedic glare at the twins who both had a sweatdrop going down their heads. Markus smriekd and fired two massive blasts of lightning at the ground wiping them out. "Next!" He said walking forward towards the way out. "Lets go we'll get out of here quicker if we don't get bogged down by the dead...." He advanced forward smashing down on various undead grunts who appear, the others clearing up the ones he missed of didn't fully finish. "I think dad really wants to fight that Litch!" Said Itachi as he beheaded a couple of zombies and set mroe alight with his fire magic and sword. "Yeah....Though i don't think he'll be easy." Said Motoko "When it comes to your father, nothing ever is" Chloe said with a smile as she continued pushing through with everyone else. After several hours of cleaving and smashing through the undead that haunt the tombs theycome across the exit blocked by the Litch and his elite guards. "Hmmm ok...Apparently the guards are tough but i'll leave them to you guys." Said Markus as he advanced on the Litch. "This guy can fight jsut as well clsoe up as he can with his magic....I'll deal with him." "Sure...Me and Motoko will take on the far left one." Said Itachi as he postioned himself there with Motoko. "The Far right is mine" Chloe said as she grabbed Cynteria's hand, "Figured you'd want to join in on the fun" She said with a grin as she took off running. "Looks like i'm taking on the other two as well..." Said Markus as he seperated the middle two guards pushing them back to the Litch and prepared for a tough fight instantly activating his Storm Drive Mode. He then charged at the guards using their large shields to vault over the litch and strike his back with two lightning blasts. As the guards charged him as a counter he used the blind spot those shields created to his advantage, he ducked directly infront of the shields and stabbed two overcharged lightning darts into them each. The darts exploded destroying the shields and stunning the guards leaving the Litch open to attack, Markus dodged the Litch's fire attacks and used it's earth attacks to his advantage using them as cover and higher attack ground. Chloe managed to use her ice and sword skills to decapatite some of the zombies while Cynteria was able to slam them all hard with her wings. Motoko and Itachi were holding back the guards they were fighting.Mokoto managed to pin one to a wall and decaptiate it with her spear while Itachi set two alight before cutting across the waist and helping Motoko with the final two. "I think we've got the weakest ones sis...." Said Itachi has he fly kicked the last one "Yep but hey still fun....Besides i doubt we could handle the ones dad is taking on." Said Motoko as she fired a focused blast of water at the zombie cracking it's armour. Category:Yaminogaijin Category:Phantombeast Category:Articles in process Category:Storyline Category:Chapters Category:Roleplay